1. Field of Invention
This invention is one of the class of athletic training devices designed to be connected to and thereby add weight to a hand held device for striking a ball, and especially for use in association with a tennis racket for the purpose of developing the strength and dexterity of a tennis player.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present invention generally relates to sports and, more particularly, to a device for warming-up and training for racket sports such as tennis, squash, racketball, and badminton. Warming-up and weight training safely and effectively enhance racket sport performance. Typically, tennis players warm-up by practicing their strokes--forehand, backhand, service, and overhead-before participation in competition. Practice strokes tend to increase blood flow to the necessary muscles in the shoulder and arm therefore increasing freedom of movement and flexibility, while decreasing susceptibility to muscle strain or similar injuries. With respect to weight training, development of hand, wrist, forearm, and shoulder strength prepares a player to withstand the stresses required of his body during racket sport competition. The invention described herein, heightens the beneficial effects just described.
In connection with warming-up and training for athletic events, prior art devices are known which attach weights to a racket or bat. These devices increase the load or resistance on the active muscle ultimately increasing the strength and flexibility of that muscle. For instance, a player can practice with the weighted device whereby he trains the muscles to endure a heavier load. Upon removing the added weight the player will experience an increase in speed and power. Such devices can also be used for muscle conditioning and development. It is known that repeating a prescribed motion develops muscle coordination and efficiency. Increasing the load on the muscle during such activity further enhances the effects of conditioning the muscle.
In such sports as baseball and golf it has been desirable in the past to use weighted attachments which directly connect to the baseball bat or golf club.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,559 relates to a circular weight attachment known as a "batting doughnut." It is intended to be placed around the circumference of a baseball bat such that when a player repeatedly swings the bat, muscles in his arms and shoulders are stretched while developing strength.
A similar device has been devised for golf clubs as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,239. This patent discloses a weighted device which attaches to the base of a golf club immediately adjacent to the club head. By repeatedly swinging a golf club having this weighted attachment, the player stretches and strengthens the particular muscles associated with controlling the golf swing.
In connection with warming-up and weight training for racket sports, several devices have also been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,560 to Higdon discloses a tennis racket weight attachment. It is a flexible sheet of material capable of holding, on its inside surface, and added weight. This device is attached to the top of the head of a tennis racket by tying it on with a lace or string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,893 to Evans discloses a tennis racket weight holder. This device is made of a flexible material, having two inner pockets for added weights. The device can be attached to the throat of the racket by overlapping the ends of the material which have Velcro, or some other method of attachment at those ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,061 to Stewart discloses a racket weighting means. This device wraps around the throat of a tennis racket and secures itself by Velcro or other similar attachment means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,721 to Faleck et al. discloses a weight and belt assembly. This weighted device secures to the throat of a tennis racket by passing a flexible belt through the parallel slots of a weighted plate and which is then secured with the use of Velcro or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,285 to Petitti, Jr. discloses a racket weight system where tubular shaped members are constructed such that they can be attached to a tennis racket along the side-portions of the head or hitting surface area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,812 to Mugford discloses a weight device for athletic rackets. This device is made of two sheets separated by an elastic member. Each sheet contains a number of weights, which are housed in chambers. This device can be attached to the throat of a tennis racket and secured with Velcro.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,728 to Bratt discloses a tennis racket exercise weight assembly. The assembly consists of opposing weights arranged on opposite sides of the interwoven strings and secured in a clamping engagement by a quick release attachment. The weights are not variable requiring a second weight assembly to change the amount of weight. The device does not have a means of protecting the strings by using a threaded stud and thus the weights spin and rub against the strings as they are threaded on thereby undesirably inflicting damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,510 to Schoenwetter discloses a weighted racket cover. The devise consists of a cover with a means for holding weights. The weights are suspended above the racket strings causing them to bang against racket strings while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,777 to Held discloses a conditioning aid for racket sports. The device is an elongate elastomeric weighted rib that engages on the periphery of a racket frame containing integral elongate locking elements which are releasably interlocked immediately below the frame and between the strings. Alternatively, the weighted ribs may be mounted to the opposed sides of the racket in alignment with the "sweet spot". This devise is difficult to adhere to the racket as the locking elements are interlocked between the closely strung strings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,021 to Shaw discloses a racket sport warm-up and weight training device. The device is comprised of a housing which fits around the lower end of the head of the racket, elongated members within the housing which are resiliently biased against the frame thereby securing the device, supplemental weights, and weight retaining clips for securing the weights within the said housing. This device provides varying resistances only by the same increments as those of the weights.
Some of the above mentioned devices are connected to the throat area of the racket without means for preventing them from slipping down the throat onto the handle of the racket or onto the hand of the person holding the racket. This creates a potentially injurious circumstance to the party swinging the racket whose hand would encounter the fall of the weighted device.
A further problem with some of the above-mentioned devices is that tennis rackets come in a variety of different sizes, shapes, and widths. Some of the devices described above cannot adapt to fit a wide range of racket sizes and shapes.
For the above reasons, it would be particularly advantageous to develop a racket warm-up and weight training device that is securely fastened to the racket regardless of size or shape. The device should be fully adjustable for use by players of all capabilities and strengths. The device should not damage the racket to which it is attached. The device should provide a quick means for attaching and removing from racket.